rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fangirl111/Rant
I feel like such an idiot right now! Probably because I am -_- Ugh, I wish I could be a better Admin like Skyebreeze and The Rush are, or at least be a confident person like my favorite characters are.. I wish I could've stood up for myself and others without it biting me in the as...butt (-_-) for no reason, I wish I could have stood up to the bullies and I wish I could have helped the users being bullied! People can be such ungrateful jerks! I can be as sweet as candy to them and they’ll just act like I'm something someone dumped on the side of the road or a pile of crap and vomit and not give two shits about what they do to hurt others! Even if I did something to help THEM they still do it!! I could barely even even know them and they can STILL be like that and take advantage of me! They just act like you don't have feelings and think they’re the only thing that matters in the entire world! They refuse to take responsibility for their actions and think their entitled to everything! Like excuse me, I at least work for and EARN Adminship, YOU just whined to your friend who was the Founder!! And you act like you DESERVE the Adminship?? What?? They talk like hypocrites who never worked for anything and never had a hard time until they were stopped by ME! I was constantly nice asking them to stop and they just took advantage of it and treated me like a pushover and then they wonder WHY I stopped being so nice!! They try to look like the victim and sometimes actually fool people into actually BELIEVING that they are! Oh but EXCUSE ME APPARENTLY evidence is now a "lame excuse" and I just MISSED THE MEMO!! I am SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS AND BEING TREATED LIKE SOME HORRIBLE VILLAIN JUST FOR STANDING UP FOR MYSELF AND OTHERS!!! I am SICK AND TIRED of watching MY FRIENDS SUFFER BECAUSE SOME IDIOT LIKES TO BE A BULLY!!!! WHAT DID THEY AND I EVEN DO TO DESERVE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE????? BESIDES BEING OURSELVES AND TELLING OTHER PEOPLE TO STOP BEING bleep???!!?!?! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS THEIR PROBLEM??!?!?!?!!! I am sick and tired of it and I am NOT putting up with it anymore!!! If they're a new user, fine, FINE. I will be nice and guide them in the right direction, if they don't listen then I'll get backup from (another) Admin, BUT IF THEY'RE ONE OF THE USERS WHO THINK THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT AND HAVE BEEN FOR THE LAST YEAR I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH IT ANY LONGER!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE CRAP BECAUSE I HAVE NO OTHER WAY TO DO THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE SOME DISGUSTING PILE OF VOMIT ALL BECAUSE I FINALLY GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM TIRED OF BEING THREATENED AND HARASSED ALL BECAUSE I DECIDED NOT BE A PUSHOVER ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It just seems like no matter what I do it blows up in my face!! If I try to be nice I get walked all over and treated like a pushover and they continue doing whatever they want, if I try being strict they say I'm "rude", "bashing", and (my personal favorite -_-) "a horrible Admin and person", and they still continue until blocked. They even ignore warnings! If I bring it back up and try to solve the issue LIKE A MATURE PERSON AND GOOD ADMIN (LIKE ADMINS ARE SUPPOSED TO) I'm "bothering them/harassing/spamming/flooding" and should "go away/leave them alone" and tHEY CONTINUE GETTING TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I abandon it and try to put it to rest I'm "giving up" and "running away", so I don't know what to do about it anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have TRIED putting things to rest but noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE JUST HAS TO BRING IT UP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And worst of all, when I'' do something to help others and STOP bullies 'I''' GET IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have literally been reported by so-called "friends" for telling them to STOP BEING BULLIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WTF????!!?!?!??!?!!!!!!!!!! I am SO SICK AND TIRED of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I TRY OR WHY I KEEP FIGHTING FOR WHAT'S RIGHT????!?!?!!!!!!! It's honestly not even my battle anymore and I don't WANT it to be. I am SO sick and tired of constantly fighting and having it blow up in my face and being treated like some garbage dumped on the side of the road!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO I EVEN TRY??????!?!?!!!!!! It's not like they're actually WORTH my tears, stress and time so WHY DO I KEEP TRYING?!?!?!?!????????!!!!!!!!! OH THAT'S RIGHT it's because I can't STAND watching bullies get away with everything they do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I should seriously stop caring then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe if I just IGNORE it and IGNORE THE PEOPLE ASKING ME FOR HELP then everything will get better!!! After all, the bully will be happy, the victim miserable and I'll get to be obliviously delusional to everything going on around me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOESN'T THAT SOUND GREAT????? AFTER ALL THAT'S WHAT THE BULLLIES WANT SO IT HAS TO BE THE PERFECT PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry but I just CAN'T do that!!!!!!!!!!!! I just CAN NOT allow myself to be a useless and clueless BYSTANDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST UGH I CAN'T AND I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH I COULD NEVER EVER SEE THE BULLIES AGAIN BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE THEY THINK THEY'RE PERFECT LITTLE ANGELS WHO CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT AND THEY WILL NEVER STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just sure hope they don't do that in the real world because the world could sure LOSE a bully, we DON'T NEED MORE, but that's all they seem to be able to do anyway. Category:Blog posts